The GSR Start!
by CSI-Girl77
Summary: How Grissom and Sara gat toghether. My first story!
1. Ch 1

**My first story!! Be nice ;)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sara was sitting in her apartment, when somebody knocked on the door, she went over and looked through the peephole, and was very surprised to see Grissom on the other side.

"Well, if you are here it can't be good" Sara said as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Sara nodded slightly and stepped back, opening the door wider for him to enter her apartment. She gave him a false smile and shook the bottle of beer she had been drinking.

"Wanna ask me if I'm drunk?"

"We both know that isn't your problem," Grissom replied. He turned to face her. "I spoke to Catherine."

"Ecklie?" Sara asked, trying to swallow the fear that had jumped into her throat.

"He wants me to fire you," Grissom acknowledged, trying hard to keep the sorrow out of his eyes.

"I figured," she sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

Sure," Grissom said, "an explanation."

"I … lost my temper," Sara said.

"That seems to be happening quite a bit," Grissom said, determined to stay in this apartment until he had the answers that he needed. "Do you know why?"

"What difference does it make?" Sara asked, moving to stand behind her armchair. "I'm still fired."

"It makes a difference to me."

"I have a problem with authority," she began. "I choose men," she indicated him, "who are emotionally unavailable. I'm self-destructive. All of the above?"

"Have you ever gone a week without a rationalization?" he asked.

Sara shook her head and stared at him, completely irritated.

"It's from _The Big Chill_," he explained, watching as she sat down. "One of the characters explaining a basic fact of life: that rationalizations are more important to us than … sex, even."

"I am not rationalizing anything," Sara said. "I crossed the line with Catherine and I was … insubordinate to Ecklie."

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"Leave it alone," She said quickly.

"No, Sara."

She finally looked up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you're so angry."

Sara looked down at the floor again, she didn't want to took in to his deep blue eyes.

"Please Sara, tell me, what is brothering you" Grissom said, in a soft voice.

"Fine, as long you don't tell anybody, Promises?" Sara asked.

"Of cause I won't." Grissom said, as he sad down on the sofa beside Sara.

Sara drew a deep breath, before she simply said:"My mother killed my father."

Grissom was shocked; just that she said it so cold. He was about to said something, when she continued.

"It's funny, the things that you remember and the things that you don't, you know? There was a smell of iron in the air … cast-off on the bedroom wall … there was this young cop, puking his guts … I don't remember the woman who took me into foster care. I can't remember her name. Which is strange, you know, because … I couldn't let go of her hand."

Well," Grissom finally spoke, "the mind has its filters."

"I do remember the looks," Sara said. "I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death."

She took a deep breath "Do you think there's a murder gene?" she asked.

"I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behavior," he replied.

"You wouldn't know that at my house," Sara said. "The fights … the yelling, the trips to the hospital … I thought it was the way that everybody lived. When my mother killed my father … I found out that it wasn't."

Sara started to cry. So Grissom reached out his hand and took her hand, holding it firmly in his. After a few minute, Grissom putted Sara on his lap, and took her in his arm, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay honey, everything will be okay." Grissom said, as he moved his hands up and down her back.

After a few minute Grissom notice that Sara was asleep, he smiled at himself, as he carried her in to her bedroom, and plash her under the sheets, before he went back to work.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chat

The next morning, Grissom was in his offers, on his computer.

Sara Sidle logged in.

**SS: **Hi Griss.

**GG: **Hallo Sara, did you sleep well?

**SS:** Yes. I just want to know, how did I end up in my bed?

**GG: **You fall asleep so I carried you, hope you don't mind.

**SS:** No, not at all.

**GG: **Good. Are you ok?

**SS: **Year, if it wasn't because I was fired.

**GG:** Sara, you are not fired!

**SS:** Really?

**GG: **Yes, I spoke to Ecklie, and you didn't get fired, but you are still on suspension.

**SS:** Thanks Griss, for everything.

**GG: **No problems. I was thinking that I have the night off tomorrow, so will you have dinner with me?

**SS:** Sure.

**GG: **Ok, I will pick you up at 7 o'clock, is that ok?

**SS:** Sure.

**GG:** It's a date.

**SS: **Okay. See you tomorrow at 7.

**GG:** see you.

Sara Sidle logged off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Date

Grissom came to Sara's apartment, he was very nervous; he had been on many dates, but never with Sara. Grissom knocked on the door, and after a few minute a smiling Sara opened the door. Grissom's mouth droop opened, as he saw that she had a shout black dress on.

"Hi" She said.

"Hallo" Grissom smiled, and gave Sara a single red rose.

"Aww, Grissom it's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"No problems."

"I'll just put it in some water, and then I'll be ready to go."

"Ok" Grissom said.

A little after was Sara ready to go. As they came to Grissom's car, Grissom hold the door for her, Sara thanked him. The date went great; they talked about work and old time. And when they came back to Sara's apartment Grissom waked Sara to her door.

"Thanks Griss, it has been a wonderful night." Sara said, with a smile.

"Yeah it has." Grissom said.

"Will you like to come in, for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

They went in, "_I have to do something, I can't keep me feelings from her anymore"_ Grissom though, as Sara closed the door. Sara turned to Grissom and was about to say something, when he kissed her.

It took Sara a minute to found out what was going on, but when she did she start kissing back, and start to led Grissom to her bedroom. As they fall on the bed, still kissing, Sara starts on the bottom of his shirt.

"I love you, Sara." Grissom whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Gil." Sara whispered back, before she kissed him.

That night Grissom showed Sara, how much he really love her.

**The End**


End file.
